


Hypertransformation Noire

by Kinozaki



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Manga & Anime, Romance, Transformation, Transgender, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinozaki/pseuds/Kinozaki
Summary: A student at Gamicademi gets more than they bargained for when they check out the light novel club and find Blanc as its sole member.
Relationships: Blanc | White Heart/Noire | Black Heart
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Hypertransformation Noire

“Can you believe it?”

Norio sighed as they walked down the hall. They briefly peeked above the student guidebook they were engrossed in to see a large group of girls, or rather gyaru ahead of them, talking loud enough that they were sure everyone in the surrounding classrooms could hear them, closed doors or no.

The girl by the window, a blonde with her hair tied into a high ponytail, had asked the question, all while holding her hand in front of her mouth, as though that would somehow muffle the loud, faux-whisper she was talking in.

“It’s totally crazy, right?!”

“Everyone was acting like getting boys in the school would, like, be the end of it, but there are major hotties everywhere!”

Her friends, another blonde whose lips glistened with saliva as they closed down against the stick of the lollipop in her mouth, and a girl with short-cut, pink hair that bobbed in excitement with her words, were quick to join in the conversation, while still others looked on.

“I mean, not all of them are winners,” a raven-haired gyaru with a harsh, sharp expression remarked, right as Norio happened to walk by the group, “but, I hafta admit, there are some hunks in the group.”

“Right? Mmm, I’d totally love to have some of those cute underclassman studying under me, if ya know what I mean?!” a tanned gyaru, her breasts threatening to spill over the top of her blouse, added, her voice husky and playful.

“Oh, we all know what you mean, Ayacchi!” someone else laughed back, though Norio had passed the group at that point and didn’t know who.

_ Well, at least someone is excited about this school going co-ed… _

_ I mean, I guess I wouldn’t even be here at Gamicademi if it weren’t for them letting in guys...probably… _

_ But, still, do there have to be so many? And they’re everywhere! _

Norio grumbled as they turned the corner, trying to focus on the guide and push the conversation they’d overheard as far out of their head as they could.

_ Where was I? _ they wondered, flipping through the pages and scanning for one that wasn’t littered with heavy, hastily-written checkmarks.

_ I’ve been to so many of these clubs already, but there’s gotta be something here I’ve missed, right? I mean, it’s Gamicademi; this place is huge and has more clubs in it than anyone can count. _

As they poured over the guidebook, though, they saw page after page checked and scratched out, all of them filled with clubs and teams that they had looked in on, even if it was only for a minute.

_ Definitely not any sports teams left, but that’s not a huge surprise; I figured a lot of the guys would be going to those. But none of the other ones were that great, either… _

They’d spent the last few hours going all over the sprawling campus, hunting for...well, they weren’t quite sure what, if they were being honest with themself.

They wanted a club, or a team, Norio knew that much. And they knew that they wanted to be able to make friends there, and to fit in with the members. They also knew that, so far, none of the clubs they’d been to had felt quite right to them.

_ How many guys ended up enrolling, anyway? They really are everywhere. Even the tea ceremony club had a dozen or so, and all of them seemed… _

_ Well, I guess there are still plenty of yamato nadeshiko fans in the world… _

Norio’s cynical thoughts stopped as they saw a club that hadn’t been marked off.

_ Here we go! Finally found another one! _

Tucked away between the long, sprawling descriptions for the creative writing and drama clubs was a small, hardly-a-line-at-all entry for something called the “light novel club.”

_ Light novels? Like...do they mean reading them? Or writing them? I guess that’s the point of me going the check the club out; I can find out when I’m there. Still, though, this description is nothing. “Pertaining to the existence of light novels?” That doesn’t actually say anything! _

Norio furrowed their brow at the “listing,” wondering if it was even with their time.

_ Could it be a joke club that snuck in, somehow? Either way, it doesn’t look like it’s too far from here, so I suppose it doesn’t hurt much to go check it out. Maybe...maybe it’ll actually be worthwhile… _

Trying to keep their hopes up, Norio quickly checked the map in the back of the guidebook, then set off down the hall in search of the mysterious light novel club.

~~~

_ Right, room 1977. This should be it… _

Norio looked at the completely unassuming door they’d found themself in front of, noticing that they couldn’t hear a single sound from behind it.

_ ...Wait, why do the room numbers even go that high? Gamicademi is big, but it isn’t _ ** _ that_ ** _ big, is it? _

Deciding that the school’s numbering scheme was one mystery too many for the day, Norio decided to push the thought out of their mind, and instead knocked on the door.

They stood there for a few seconds, still surrounded by silence.

“H-Hello?” they called out, and were left waiting a moment longer before they finally heard the knob softly squeak as it was slowly turned from the other side.

For a brief moment, Norio could see an eye through the crack in the door before it disappeared, then they heard a soft, yet firm, “Come in.”

_ A-Alright, then… _

Still not convinced they weren’t making a mistake, Norio complied and pushed the door open the rest of the way to go inside.

As they closed it behind them, they were relieved to see what looked like a fairly standard clubroom in front of them, even if it looked more than a touch plain.

More importantly though, unlike every other club they’d visited, the person who’d opened the door seemed to be the only member there.

_ No way...where is everyone? _

Looking at the diminutive girl wearing a khaki jacket and a black beret with two, off-white puffballs sitting at the table in the center of the room, Norio felt as though they’d hit the jackpot.

_ I can’t believe it…every other club has been packed to bursting, but this one seems practically empty? Is it even a club at all? Don’t schools normally require a certain number of members? _

“Excuse me,” Norio started to ask, now suddenly nervous that they’d ended up in the wrong place entirely, “but this is the light novel club, right?”

“It is,” the girl at the table answered, sparing no extraneous words for them as they scratched away at a notebook in front of them.

“Are...are the other members out?”

“All the members are here.”

Again, she gave an answer that was as no-frills as could be, delivered in a voice that, while soft, was measured and, considering her petite frame, surprisingly deep.

_ No way...does she really mean that she’s the only member? That… _

Norio thought for a moment.

They hadn’t liked any of the other clubs they’d seen because of how overcrowded they’d been. They’d felt stifling, and left Norio feeling as though they’d easily get lost in the crowd were they to actually join.

As they considered the girl writing away at the table in the center of the room, though, they realized that the light novel club could run into a very different problem.

_ If it’s just us...wouldn’t that be kind of awkward? I mean, there’s no one else to really carry a conversation; it would be on the two of us. Then again, it doesn’t seem like she’s the talkative type to begin with. _

_ But...isn’t that awkward, too? _

Norio debated the situation in their head, torn on if they’d actually stumbled upon good fortune or not, when the girl broke the silence.

“If you would like to see what the club does, our works are on the shelves,” she explained, minutely tilting her head towards a bookcase against the wall.

“S-Sure,” Norio stammered, genuinely surprised that the girl had spoken up at all. “Thanks…”

_ I guess they actually do write novels here, then, _Norio thought, making his way over to the wall and starting to peruse the shelves.

_ Huh, there’s actually a lot here, huh? I wonder how many years these go back… _

They pulled out a book and gave it a cursory glance.

_ This one seems pretty recent...maybe the older stuff is at the other end? _

Norio looked at another, and found it almost as new as the one before.

_ Huh...none of these actually look that old… _

They continued to look through the shelves until they’d taken at least a cursory glance at everything.

_ These...these are all written by the same person. “Blanc?” _

_ No, there’s no way one person wrote all of this, right? That...that would be impossible, even over a whole high school career, _ Norio thought, side-eyeing the girl at the table. _ It’s gotta be some kind of ghostwriting situation. Like, that’s the name everyone that’s ever been in the club uses… _

_ Then again, a lot of these seem pretty similar… _

Norio skimmed the titles that adorned the spines once more, noticing a definite trend in the repetition of words like “change” and “transform.”

Curious, but not thinking too much of it, they grabbed a book off the bottom shelf and started flipping through it, finding that it contained exactly what they’d expected.

_ I didn’t really know anyone wrote light novels about stuff like this. I mean, I’ve seen doujins and games with it, but whole shelves of light novels? That’s...that’s interesting dedication... _

“That one…”

Norio slammed the book shut, startled by the small voice from the table.

“That’s my most recent story. It’s...there are probably better ones to look at…” she remarked, before returning to her notebook.

_ Was that...was she frustrated? _

They looked down at the book curiously, then carefully cracked it open again.

_ It sounds like she’s not too happy about this one, at the very least… _

_ I wonder why, though? _

Norio started skimming the pages.

_ Hmmm...starts with a guy...feels out of place… _

_ Alright, yeah, I think I’ve read a doujin like this… _

_ Huh, that’s kind of unexpected, though… _

_ What an interesting way to do that... _

Before they knew it, they were engrossed in the book, and had forgotten all about the lone club member in the room as they read page after page.

~~~

_ Ugh, I can’t friggin believe someone managed to find their way here, _ Blanc thought, trying not to look bothered by the boy nosing around the bookcase by the wall.

_ I thought things were perfect: I’d sneak the light novel club away between those two big clubs with the stupidly long descriptions and then no one would pay me any mind here. _

_ Still, I guess I should be glad that it’s only one person who thought it was a good idea to come here after reading that crappy description I shit out. _

Blanc fought back a scowl as she looked down at her notebook, knowing all too well that she wasn’t likely to get any planning for her next story done while someone else was in the room.

_ It’s fine. I’m sure he’ll give things a quick look, get freaked out by the books, stutter some nonsense platitudes, then say the club isn’t for him before leaving. _

Despite herself, Blanc smirked.

_ That’s one plus to all these new guys, I guess: they’re easy enough to read and manipulate away. _

_ Not that I’d be any happier if it were a girl barging in here, but, still… _

_ Ah, crap, he’s going for that one… _

“That one…” Blanc started, trying to figure out exactly what she wanted to say.

_ Gah, don’t read that piece of shit! _

“That’s my most recent story. It’s...there are probably better ones to look at…”

_ From start to finish, that story was a total pain in the ass. Just never felt right… _

_ Shit, if I didn’t like the concept so much, I wouldn’t have published the damn thing in the first place. _

_ But I’d feel pretty bad if I left her story unfinished… _

_ Shit, look at him, he’s even going back for more after I told him it was crap. What a fucking idiot… _

Blanc tried to refocus on her notebook, but was thrown off even more when she realized that she had started planning out another approach to the concept behind the story that they boy was busy reading.

_ What was it that sat so wrong with me about that one…? _

_ I spent so many nights slaving away on that story, pouring myself into it, but it just...it isn’t right. It isn’t as good as it could be. _

_ Shit, even working on it in my HDD form didn’t seem to help any. White Heart was as powerless as I was to make it work… _

_ He’s really eating it up, though. His eyes are practically glued to it… _

_ Gah, why the fuck do people always seem to like the ones I’m not happy with?! No one ever cares about the ones that I really love, or the ones that I think turned out super well, but as soon as I say that I’m not that into something I wrote, it becomes a smash hit! What the fuck gives?! _

_ None of that matters. I’m not gonna think about it. I’m going to focus on this. Same concept, but I’m going to get it right this time. Gonna stick with her as a tsundere, just have to get the balance right… _

Despite Blanc’s insistence that she was going to buckle down, though, she was constantly hyper-aware of the other person in the room.

_ How the fuck is he still reading that…? _

_ No, back to the notebook, Blanc. Think… _

_ Maybe I should change her hair color when she changes? Would that be interesting, or does that not really add much at all? Oh, or maybe I should change how the clothes work? Maybe, instead of her changing into them afterwards, they could appear on her, like they would in some kind of magical girl anime? That could be good! If the clothes sort of appear, that gives me a bit more freedom in what her appearance is like. I can go for something that you wouldn’t really find in stores. But...what should it be like, then? Maybe something kind of fancy? Or does that risk pushing “tsundere” too far into “ojou?” _

The diminutive girl wracked her brain, considering option after option, until she noticed the boy out of the corner of her eye again…

_ Oh, maybe something like that! _

...Only now he was dressed in something very different from the standard-issue uniform that he’d walked into the room wearing.

_ Wait, what the fuck?! Is this guy some kinda pervert?! When the fuck did he change clothes?! _

_ No… _

_ ...I know those clothes… _

Carefully, Blanc turned her head, not wanting to be seen looking over at him, but unable to resist taking a better look.

Sure enough, Blanc was intimately familiar with the outfit the boy was now wearing.

_ Fuck, that was such a pain in the ass to write about… The thigh-highs were fine, I guess: white with blue trim, connected to some lighter blue garters, with a pair of dark blue boots trimmed with gold over them...that was easy. And the skirt wasn’t bad, either, just two ruffled layers, the same color as the socks. Shit, when it gets above that, though… _

_ What was it that I said? That it was like some sorta maid outfit? Mighta been a blue and gold overcoat that I called it, with a white bustier to cradle her chest. Definitely mentioned how much skin it showed off, that’s for sure, especially around the chest and shoulders. Sleevelets were a good choice for her, but maybe the blue jewels over the hands were a bit much… The detached collar and bow really brought things together, though, I thought, even if trying to sketch out what she looked like was a nightmare. _

Now, though, Blanc didn’t need the crude sketch sitting back in her notebook to see that outfit. She saw it in front of her, on the boy who was still reading her story, apparently completely unaware of everything around him.

_ Don’t remember giving that top such a low back, though. Or a huge ribbon by the ass… _

_ Shit, wait, why the fuck am I getting caught up in reminiscing?! Why’s that asshole wearing my character’s clothes?! _

“Excuse me,” Blanc said, trying not to outright growl.

She got no response back, though. The boy didn’t even bat an eyelash.

“Would you mind…?” she tried again, speaking louder this time, her voice growing a bit harsher.

Again, no reply.

“Come the fuck on and answer me already!” Blanc yelled, pushing herself up from the table and glaring at the boy.

He kept reading, his eyes glossed over as he turned the pages.

_ What the fuck is going on with this idiot?! _ Blanc swore, fuming with rage as she saw his complexion start to lighten, becoming softer and milkier, much like she’d written of her character.

_ Ah, fuck… _

Blanc let out a huge sigh and sat down in her chair.

_ ...I...I wrote a lot of that story as White Heart, didn’t I? That’s...that’s a lot of divinity to spend on something like that… _

A knot tying in her stomach, she looked over to see the boy’s hair darkening, and getting longer, silkier, and fuller.

_ And now all that power and all those shares are going right into this moron, aren’t they? _

By the time she’d gotten the thought out, his hair had grown down past his butt and was now being magically parted and lifted into two twintails that were then tied with patterned, blue ribbons that had materialized out of nowhere.

_ Okay, shit, fine, this is happening. I’ve got a guy here turning_ _into a girl—into one of my own characters—and...well, I guess I should try and do something about it, huh? _

_ Maybe if I went into HDD form I could stop things, if not reverse them by claiming back shares, but… _

_ Well, when will I ever get to see something like this again? Sure, it isn’t ideal since they’ve already got a new outfit on them, but chances like this don’t come around every day… _

Blanc looked down at her notebook and the ideas she’d written, crossed out and rewritten so many times that they were hardly legible, and then looked back at the boy, whose eyes had now taken on the same hue and sheen as garnets.

_ I can use this… _

She picked up her pen and notebook, then turned her chair to face the boy, before starting to furiously write down as much as she could about what she was seeing.

_ Right, looks like the face stuff is happening now. More even complexion, rounder features, angles softening away...pretty standard stuff, but seeing it actually happen to someone is pretty wild. His face is a little funny while his nose is getting smaller...can’t see much of the ears with his hair that long… _

_ Ah, okay, there goes the Adam’s apple...huh, I guess I’ve gotten that part pretty close before...but maybe what’s happening to him is following how I’d written it. Hmm… _

Just as the boy was lost in the pages of the book, Blanc was now lost in her own thoughts.

_ Then again, I wrote things in a different order for that story, didn’t I? This seems to be going from the top and moving downwards… _

Blanc watched on as he adjusted his grip on the book, accounting for his shoulders narrowing and moving his arms closer together.

_ Yeah, I definitely had boobs on her before the shoulders pressed in, because I wrote about how it made them look even bigger on her frame… _

_ It’s definitely her, though. That face is a dead ringer for what I’d pictured. Maybe a bit rounder, though. _

_ Fuck, now that I’m seeing it in real life, that face is really damn smug. Makes me kinda want to punch it. Wouldn’t be able to do much about it, either, not with arms that thin… _

_ Oh? Looks like he might be getting breasts now, huh? _

It was hard for Blanc to see from where she was, but she’d written about it enough to notice the subtle swell in the boy’s chest.

_ Hell, with that thin fabric at the bust I can practically see how pink his nipples have gotten. They’re really poking out there… _

Blanc’s pen started scratching away furiously at her notebook, taking comprehensive notes of what she was observing, and sketching as she went.

_ Okay, so that part gets pushed out first, then some weight fills in there… _

_ They’re still going, huh? _

_ Their shape seems to be staying about the same now, and they look fairly soft and full. They’re still perky, but the weight is starting to get to them… _

_ Uh...you can stop any time now, boobs… _

_ The nipples are looking pretty puffy now. Bigger, too. Huh, never thought of having the areolae spread out with the breasts like that before. _

_ They’re almost spilling out of that slutty top now… _

“Fuckin’ cut it out with the damn cow tits already!” Blanc yelled, her pen still writing notes.

_ Come the fuck on, why are you getting so damn busty?! Did I really write your stupid character to be that friggin’ top-heavy? _

_ Wait, if all of this stuff that’s happening is because the divinity and shares I expended writing that novel are flowing into her does that mean...does that mean what Lowee’s people really want is- _

“-Nope! Not even going to finish that thought!” Blanc screamed, the boy by the bookshelf not so much as flinching at her voice.

_ Fuckin’...at least they seem to be stopping now, _ she thought, trying to console herself as she noticed the fit of the boy’s top shifting as their stomach changed.

_ Huh...that’s something… _

_ I’d have thought, because I wrote it that way, that his stomach would be getting smaller, but it isn’t. It’s...it’s softer looking, and a bit rounder...maybe a little bigger, too? _

Blanc squinted at the boy, certain that she’d never envisioned that outfit quite so filled out.

_ There were definitely five buttons fastened on that overcoat in the design sketch, right? There’s no friggin’ way anyone would be able to button that fourth one now! And the bottom one is doubly impossible! _

_ Crap...the way you can kinda see the outline of her navel pressing up against the cloth is kind of hot, though… _

Blanc frowned before adding a reluctant note to her notebook.

_ Alright, fine, top stuff is all done. How’s the rest of this going to play out, though? _Blanc wondered, her eyes still focused on the boy’s tummy.

_ Either that’s going away now, or it’s getting saved for the end. _

_ Crap, I’ve always been kinda bad with that stuff...I’d kinda like to see a bit more of what it’s like… _

_ He hasn’t responded to anything I’ve done so far...but... _ ** _could_ ** _ I really go over there and pull down his skirt? _

_ Shit! _

_No, scratch that! It’s more like, “Could _**_I_** really _go over there,” and that answer is, “Fuck no!”_

_ It’s fine, it’s fine, Blanc. You can just watch. If it’s what happens next, there should be some signs, anyway. He’ll...he’ll fidget or something… _

Blanc bit her lip as she monitored the boy.

_ No, it’s definitely thighs next. The hair’s all gone now, and I can see them starting to get bigger. _

_ And bigger… _

_ ...And bigger… _

_ Crap, that’s enough already! Those thigh-highs can’t take much more! Why’d the outfit go on first if it’s gonna get stretched that much?! Just put it on after the fact! _

Blanc’s thumb pressed hard against her pen, straining the plastic, as she watched how much soft, plump thigh meat was hanging over the triangular peaks of the socks.

_ Great, they’ve stopped. What’s next then, huh? _

The diminutive girl sat there for a moment, scrutinizing every detail she could see.

_ Oh, right, _ she thought, getting up from her chair at last. She took it and her things with her as she repositioned herself until she was behind the boy, then sat down again, ready to write.

_ Yeah, I guess those calves look a bit different… _

_ Honestly, who cares, though? There’s nothing good to say about them. _

_ Calves: everyone’s got them! _

_ That’s it. There are foot fetishists, people who like thighs, and “absolute territory” is almost a religion in its own right, but no one cares about the spot in between. _

_ And neither do I. _

Blanc drummed her pen authoritatively against the top of her notebook, as though she were giving a sermon that was simply relaying already-known information that was absolutely irrefutable.

Meanwhile, the boy shifted in place, readjusting the weight on his feet as though he’d simply been standing in a queue for awhile.

_ Yeah, not much to see with the feet in this case, either. That makes sense, considering the boots, but I’d have really liked to see how big the size difference is... _

_ Ah! Those thighs, though! Those fat, squishy thighs… _

She quickly readjusted her grip on the pen, moving her hand at the ready to write once more.

_ They’re getting sweaty and fidgety. _

A smirk spread across her face.

_ Let’s see what happens now, shall we? _

As Blanc’s gaze drifted slightly upwards from the beads of sweat glistening against the milky-white skin of the boy, her cockiness faded, though.

_ Oh, come on! Who the fuck needs an ass that big?! _

_ I guess I should have figured, since there ain’t much about this guy other than his height that’s little, but fuck! Could you even fit in the chairs here? _

Subconsciously, Blanc shifted in her seat, and bitterly pushed back the idea that shares represented the hopes and desires of her people once more.

_ Dammit, it’s just not fair… _

“Yeah, that’s right, you better be fidgeting and squirming!” Blanc yelled, the fact that the boy’s face was now flushed red and his breathing had grown heavier only slightly quelling the rage she was feeling.

_ Wow, they really look like they’re getting fired up...it’s kind of erotic… _

_ I mean, of course it is, considering what’s changing on them right now, but still… _

_ Wonder how that even works with the clothes changing in the first place? Has he been in panties the whole time? Isn’t that kinda uncomfortable when you’ve got all that going on down there? Then again, panties are pretty soft... _

_ Hrm… _

_ I’d have probably written it propping up the front of his skirt a bit if it were me, but I suppose I shouldn’t be too critical, _ Blanc thought, not realizing that, in some way, she had written this already and still hadn’t done what she’d thought of.

_ Hah, and he’s still reading away while all this happens, huh? Flipping pages like nothing’s the matter. Sweat glistening on their forehead, running down their thighs… _

_ Wait, no, not all of that’s sweat. _

Blanc smirked to herself, and her handwriting grew more erratic as she hastily scribbled away.

_ Ahh...it’s good to be validated… _

Her pen still hovering over her notebook, Blanc continued to watch the boy, but, if there was anything else coming, she sure couldn’t see it.

_ He’s starting to breathe normally again, and...well, it looks like there’s not much else left to happen. Guess the show’s probably over… _

_ ...Shit! _

_ Wait, wait, wait! _

_ If it’s over, then what does that mean? _

_ Is he going to close the book, put it back on the shelf, and then realize what happened? _

_ “KYAAAAH! OHMYGOD!” _

_ Like that? _

_ Or is his personality and stuff going to be different, too? _

_ Crap, I don’t think I had anything about their mentality change when I wrote that story, so are they…? _

_ I might have a lot of explaining to do…and I should probably move back to the table so I don’t look too suspicious... _

_ ~~~ _

_ Oh...I’ve let myself get carried away, _ Norio thought, suddenly realizing that, though they’d only intended to skim through the book, they’d now ended up a good handful of pages into it.

_ I can’t remember what I was reading for the life of me, though… _

Shrugging it off (and realizing as a side effect that their shoulders suddenly felt awfully cold), Norio put the book back on the shelf, and turned back to the girl at the table.

It was their intention to thank her for letting them check out her club (though they were no closer to figuring out if they actually wanted to join it), but they were too baffled by the peculiar look on her face, which was equal parts surprised, confused, and annoyed.

“Are you okay?,” she asked, a slight shakiness in her voice. “After all that’s happened, I mean.”

_ All that’s happened…? _

_ I’ve only been reading… _

_ Oh dear! She had said something about not being fond of that book, hadn’t she? Have I offended her by reading so much of it? _

Norio’s worries only grew as the tiny girl pushed herself up from her seat and walked over to them.

“You really are bigger than I wrote you,” she mumbled, the absurdity of what she said throwing Norio completely off.

“I beg your pardon?” they asked, the confusion on their face quickly giving way to surprise.

_ My...my voice! _

The smaller girl sighed.

“Voice is the same, though. Kind of haughty, almost arrogant.”

“Arrogant?!” Norio scoffed, quickly settling on something more important than why their voice sounded different. “How dare you?! I came to visit this club as a prospective member and-”

“-And you weren’t like that before. Your body, I mean,” the girl interrupted, quickly detouring Norio back on course.

“Th-That’s right…” they murmured, the indignance in their voice giving way to a much sweeter tone, and looked down at their body, properly seeing it for the first time.

_ This body...it’s entirely different... _

_ How strange… _

_ And yet, it feels...comfortable, somehow. Almost familiar...though, that makes little sense... _

“Every bit as simple, too,” the club member remarked, though at this point Norio was too busy marveling over themself to pay much attention to the jab.

“How in Gamindustri is this possible…?”

“That’s my fault. I’m Blanc, by the way.”

“A pleasure to meet you…?

I’m-”

Norio paused, a little unsure of what to say.

_ A name came to mind, but...it doesn’t sound right, does it? _

“-Noire, I’d imagine,” Blanc said, finishing her sentence. “At least that’s the name I gave that character when I wrote about her. Might be different for you, but it looks like you’re a bit unsure about your old name.”

“Noire...that does sound quite lovely…

But, wait, what do you mean that you wrote about this?”

“It’s a long story,” Blanc sighed, making her way back to her chair, “so try to keep up.”

Bewildered, Noire nodded and followed suit, choosing to sit across from Blanc, though she spent a moment caught up on how best to sit in the skirt she’d found herself wearing.

Once she was settled, Blanc took a deep breath, then started to explain.

“Being that I’m the sole member of the light novel club, I write light novels as part of the club’s activities. Still with me?”

Noire blinked.

“Of course I am! You’ve hardly even begun to explain anything!”

“You got so thick everywhere else, I needed to make sure it didn’t happen to your head, too,” Blanc said, matter-of-factly.

“Excuse me?! I will have you know that how full-figured I am hardly has anything to do with my intelligence!”

“Oh? That got you fired up,” the smaller girl prodded.

“Of course! I can’t just sit here and let you slander me like that!

...Though,” Noire murmured, her face clouding with confusion once more, “I’m not sure why I feel so strongly about that…”

Blanc let out a tiny cough, and started again.

“As I was saying, one such story that I wrote involved a boy transforming into a girl-”

“Many of the novels on the bookshelf seem to, in fact,” Noire interrupted.

“-Who looks almost, if not quite exactly like you do now.”

“Do you mean to suggest,” Noire started, cocking an eyebrow, “that the story I was reading has changed me in some way?”

“I mean to suggest it has changed you in several ways,” Blanc retorted, adopting the same haughty air as Noire had for a moment. “Your body, your voice, your speech patterns...potentially even your way of thinking has been changed.”

“Is that so…?”

Blanc could tell that Noire was still doubtful.

“Let me ask you, then: do you feel like you’re a boy right now? Or a girl? Or maybe somewhere between those?”

“A girl, of course,” Noire answered, not missing a beat.

“And before you came in here, how would you say you felt?”

“A girl,” Noire reaffirmed. “Though...I might not have answered so readily…”

“That’s a relief, at least,” Blanc whispered, before returning to her regular speaking volume. “Probably not, no. We didn’t speak much earlier, but you hardly seemed like the confident type.”

“I...I suppose not,” she admitted, looking down and puzzling over herself. “And you still claim your story did this?”

“Yes. While under normal circumstances it would be impossible for written words to have such an effect, that novel was finished recently, and, in an effort to fight through my writer’s block and finish it, I spent a great deal of divinity and shares when I was writing. I suspect that all of those transferred to you, hence the change into the character who I wrote about.”

“‘Divinity and shares?’”

Blanc blinked.

“Divinity and shares.

I’m...you do know who I am, right?” she asked, suddenly worried that she’d already spent too much time with Noire and that it was having an adverse effect on her.

“Blanc, of course,” Noire snorted. “Like I said, I can keep up with everything you’re telling me just fine!

That name does sound somewhat familiar, though…”

“Of Lowee?”

Now it was Noire’s turn to blink.

“Th-That Blanc?!” she stammered. “You mean the goddess White Heart?!”

The unassuming, diminutive girl nodded.

“A-And you go to school? And in the light novel club? And all the novels you write are about genderbend-”

“We all have our hobbies, okay?!” Blanc shouted, drowning out the rest of Noire’s sentence. “The point is that all the divinity and shares I used up writing that story were transferred to you and changed you into the character from the light novel!”

“But...you said that I was different from what you’d written?”

“Yes,” Blanc sighed, working to keep the anger that had exploded down to mild irritation. “There were parts of you that weren’t so...ample…”

“Then, why might that be?” Noire asked, innocently.

“Hell if I know!” Blanc yelled, slamming her hands on the table and rising up. “It’s not like shares are the hopes and dreams of the people, and all the people of Lowee seem to want is fat thighs and cow tits!”

“W-W-W-What?!” Noire screamed back, doing the same. “How _ dare _ you?!”

The two girls glared at each other, baring their teeth, neither one calming down until a thought crossed from Noire’s mind through her lips.

“If your divinity and shares went to me, then am I a goddess, too?”

Blanc was completely defused at that.

“I...I think...that’s possible, yes,” she finally admitted.

Noire smiled broadly.

“Oh? Is that so? You mean that now _ I’m _ the one carrying the hopes and dreams of _ your _ people?”

Blanc was silent, even as eyes sharpened into a glare.

“It sounds like _ I’m _ their goddess, then! That should be good news for you, though, right?” Noire asked, her haughtiness growing in equal measure with her animosity. “That means you can just stay here, running your little club and writing all the light novels you want! Oh, but don’t worry, though; I’ll be sure to take _ such _ good care of the citizens of Lowee.

Ufufufu,” Noire laughed. “If you’re White Heart, then would that make me Black Heart?”

The silence lasted for a moment longer, though there was now an unmistakable feeling of tension in the air as the two stared each other down.

And then, as sudden as a strike of lightning, the small girl across from Noire transformed.

~~~

Blanc’s dusty brown hair was now the vibrant, light blue of White Heart’s, and her blue eyes were a vivid red, but none of those features—nor her new attire, which wasn’t too dissimilar from a school swimsuit—stood out as starkly as the expression of pure anger that she wore, a visage that she could feel as she gritted her teeth.

“Why don’t you fuckin’ try it then?!” she screamed, her voice now a far cry from the reserved, timid one she so often preferred.

Though she was taken aback for a moment, Noire soon rose to the provocation, and, like Blanc, changed in an instant.

“Maybe I will,” Black Heart yelled back, raising a hand to flick back her long, white hair, which was now loose and fell down to her waist.

_ Yeah, of course she can friggin’ change. Figures _, White Heart thought, her anger only growing at the sight of the other goddess, who, much like her, was in an outfit resembling a swimsuit.

Unlike hers, however, Black Heart’s exposed far more of her body, which also had far more to show off.

“Oh? Like what you see?” Black Heart teased, leaning forward to show off her cleavage, which was clearly visible.

“As if!” White Heart spat back. “That ridiculous outfit’s so tight on you that you just look like an overstuffed sausage!”

“I beg your pardon! I’ll have you know that you’re the one who wrote my body this way! So, what kind of dirty thoughts are floating around in that head of yours, hmm?” Black Heart taunted.

_ This friggin’ priss... _

“I already friggin’ told you, the character I wrote didn’t have seconds at every meal! And I didn’t write her being a goddess at all, that’s all because of the shares you absorbed!”

“How rude,” Black Heart scoffed.

White Heart recoiled for a moment, genuinely taken aback.

_ Shit, I’m not trying to be this harsh to her... _

_ I don’t really care what she looks like, and there’s nothing wrong with her weight or anything, but when she gets so uptight like that, I latch on to the way that outfit’s biting into her, how she’s spilling out of it like she’s wearing something two sizes two small and- _

“Besides, if that’s the case, it means your people have looked at you and found you lacking,” she continued. “And who could blame them? You _ are _ pretty, but you certainly are lacking in certain areas, unlike me. Why, I wouldn’t be surprised if someone were to look at you and simply think you were cosplaying as a surfboard with that horrible getup.”

Throaty laughter filled the room as Black Heart lifted her arms above her head and turned her profile to the other girl, then took on a pose that showed off the figure that she so loudly boasted about, while pushing out her chest and butt to accentuate them even more.

_ -THIS FRIGGIN’ SOW JUST DOESN’T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT! _

“Yeah?! Fine, see how well being a goddess goes, then! They’ll go to make a statue out of you and run out of marble halfway through! You’ll be nothing but a pair of legs and two huge ass cheeks!” White Heart yelled, gripping the table.

“And it would still be a taller statue than any of yours!” Black Heart shouted back.

_ You little shit! You always have an answer for everything, don’t you?! _

“As if the people of Lowee would ever want someone as conceited and self-centered as you as their goddess!”

“Oh? And are they happier with you? A pervert goofing off at school all day to write illicit light novels? Ones that they infuse with their own people’s love and support to change unsuspecting readers? I certainly am fond of myself, but that’s far better than the gross negligence you’ve shown,” Black Heart quipped in return, keeping up the volley.

_ D-Don’t lay it out like that… _

“But I’m sure you’ve been doing this a long time, haven’t you? I might not even be the first person to inherit your divinity! And in that case, I’m sure you have something planned out for me, right?”

“P-Planned out for you?” White Heart stuttered. Her teeth were still gritted, but she could feel her anger faltering.

“All things considered, it would be hard to go back to my normal life with how I am now, even if I am far better off than I was before. And, if leveraging my standing as a goddess of Gamindustri is so contentious, that must mean that you have an alternative.”

“...”

_ Fuck. _

_ Fuck, I hate it! _

_ She’s such an arrogant, cocky piece of shit, but cow tits over there is right! _

_ I can’t have her going off as a new goddess; that’ll throw all of Gamindustri out of whack! And I can’t have her act like nothing’s different at all, either! _

_ I almost wish I’d done this to someone else before, then I’d at least know what to do here... _

_ And my light novels usually handwave away this stuff instead of getting into logistics, because I want to hurry up and get to the characters being happy… _

“Perhaps your negligence runs deeper than I thought,” Black Heart said wearily, sticking another dagger in the other goddess, before sitting back down in her chair, her body slumping as though it was thoroughly worn out.

~~~

The moment Black Heart’s contentious butt hit the chair, her HDD transformation fizzled out, changing her body and clothes back to the same ones she’d had since the other, more noteworthy transformation that afternoon.

_ Aah...how exhausting… _Noire thought, leaning her back hard against the chair.

_ It felt good, though, to have all that confidence inside of me. I don’t understand where most of it came from, but I couldn’t help but feel like there wasn’t a single person or thing that could touch me when I was like that... _

_ And, I suppose there isn’t, but it was all so much stronger back then. _

_ Even White Heart yelling at me felt so cute and ineffectual, like it could never bring me down, no matter how hard she tried. _

_ So very exhilarating... _

Across from her, White Heart dispersed her own transformation, returning to the demure girl that had first welcomed Noire into the club (if one were generous enough to call opening a door a welcome, that is).

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” Blanc said, her even, monotonous voice carrying a small hint of regret.

“I should have known better than to keep that novel where people could find it. I shouldn’t have used my divinity in writing it in the first place,” she continued, taking a seat of her own.

“But all of that is just making excuses. You were a bitch about it,” she continued, though Noire was too tired at this time to fire back more than a steely glare, “but you were right: this is my fault, and I’m the one who needs to take responsibility for it.”

“I’ll ignore the insult for now,” Noire said, sitting back up, “considering the other words you said were so sweet.”

Blanc cocked her head to the side, clearly confused.

“‘I was right,’ of course. There’s no sweeter phrase in any language!”

Blanc grumbled to herself, and Noire could see the same fire that fueled White Heart flare up for a moment.

“As I was saying…

It is my fault that all of this has happened to you. And, while you don’t seem to be too upset, you were ri-”

Noire’s eyes lit up.

“Accommodations need to be made,” Blanc quickly corrected herself.

“The biggest, I suppose, is what we tell your family…”

“That shouldn’t be a problem at all,” Noire interjected, tensely. “I’ve been estranged from my parents for awhile now. Their enrolling me in Gamicademi was them washing their hands of me, basically.”

“Even so, there’s still the matter of where to stay, and what to do regarding paperwork and records,” Blanc continued, adopting a sympathetic tone. “For the latter, that shouldn’t be a problem. If I can’t leverage being a goddess to work things out, I can always establish you as a citizen of Lowee.”

“Or, as a goddess myself, perhaps I could just form my own land instead,” Noire suggested, grinning at the vein that popped up from under Blanc’s forehead.

“And for the former,” Blanc grumbled, trying to not let her anger negate what she was about to say, “it’s only fair that I offer my home to you.”

“Truly? My, how generous! I’d figured I’d be staying here in the dorms, but the home of a goddess...wait, I do assume you mean that it is a mansion, correct?”

“Yes,” Blanc sighed, upset, but not surprised at Noire’s priorities. “As long as you don’t mind sharing space with me and my two younger sisters, our door is open to you.”

“Well, I can hardly see why little sisters would be a problem. I’ll have you know: children—and everyone else, for that matter—adore me!”

“You haven’t even met anyone other than me, moron,” Blanc muttered, gritting her teeth to stop another screaming match from breaking out.

“Although, I suppose it’s only right that I thank you for your hospitality. And it seems I’ll have no choice but to accept,” Noire said, pausing to yawn as she spoke.

“Looks like someone couldn’t quite handle their HDD form,” Blanc teased, ultimately unable to resist flexing her superiority for too long.

“It’s been a tiring day, that’s all! Anyone’s first day at Gamicademi would be, and that’s to say nothing of what’s happened here,” Noire huffed, folding her arms tightly against her chest and pouting like a child.

“Right, right,” Blanc said, patronizingly. “Come on, then, let’s get you home.”

~~~

“Haaah!” Noire sighed in delight, rubbing her face against a pillow that was easily twice the size of her head, pigtails included. “So fluffy! As expected of a goddess’s mansion! Only the best!”

“Big Sister...is Lady Noire okay?”

One of Blanc’s little sisters, Rom, tugged shyly on her bigger sister’s arm as the two of them watched Noire doing what could only be described as “frolicking” on the bed in the guest bedroom.

“Oooh, that looks kinda fun! Come on Rom, Sis, let’s join in!” Ram, the other of Blanc’s sisters called, before running over and cannonballing onto the bed beside Noire.

“She’s okay, Rom. She’s just had a long day…”

Blanc sighed at the sight in front of her, but couldn’t help but smile as Rom meekly detached from her arm and headed to join in the fun.

For as hectic as everything had been at school, everything at home had been surprisingly smooth.

Of course, she had expected her sisters wouldn’t have any issues being welcoming to Noire, but she did have her concerns about Rom being uncomfortable with someone new. It was Noire more than anyone she was worried about, though, knowing that she’d already displayed a propensity to argue that was just as strong as Blanc’s own, even if she didn’t yet have the stamina to truly keep up with her.

But, surprisingly, much of Noire’s bite disappeared as she marveled over the mansion and its amenities and doted on Blanc’s younger sisters, who may have overinflated her ego far too much when they decided to call her “Lady Noire.” Wanting to keep things friendly, Blanc had even started training herself to not mind Noire asking why she couldn’t be more reasonable like her sisters. It did, of course, still piss her off to no end. But, well, she was getting better. Slowly.

“OWOWOWOW, CUT IT OUT!” Noire screamed from the bed, writhing around as Ram and Rom laughed, each one tugging on one of her long twintails.

Blanc’s smile widened as it took on a slightly more menacing aura.

They were good sisters, in the end.

“Now, now,” Blanc interrupted, making her way over to the bed. “You two need to be nice to Noire. She’s our guest.”

“Alriiight, Sis…”

“Okay, Big Sister.”

As soon as the two let go of her hair, Noire scooped it up protectively in her arms and tried to cradle it as she rubbed at her head.

“You sure you’ll be okay sleeping here tonight?” Blanc asked, gently sitting down on the bed next to Noire.

“Of course! With such a wonderful bed, there’s no doubt that I’ll be out like a light in no time!”

“If you’ll be lonely, I’m sure one of my sisters would be glad to keep you company,” Blanc teased.

“N-No, I’ll be fine!” Noire cried, only to feel guilty when she looked over and saw the younger girls’ faces. “I-I just toss and turn a lot in my sleep, that’s all!”

Blanc did her best to not burst into laughter.

“If you insist. Ram, Rom, why don’t you go ahead and get ready for bed? I won’t be too far behind you.”

“Awww, do we gotta, Sis?” Ram asked.

“I was looking forward to spending more time with Lady Noire,” Rom added.

“Oh my. If it’s you two that are going to be lonely, you can always sleep with me tonight,” Blanc offered, knowing that the two would jump at the chance and leave her and Noire with a brief respite.

As she expected, the two cheered and hastily rolled off the bed before bounding down the hallway.

“Sisters have so much energy,” Noire sighed.

“They do,” Blanc agreed. “But, now that it’s just us, are you sure there isn’t anything else I can get you?”

“No, no, I’ll be fine,” she answered, slowly sitting up next to Blanc.

“You’ve...you’ve been awfully kind to me already,” Noire continued, her voice dropping until it was barely above a whisper.

“Like I said, it’s only right, considering I’m the reason you’re in this situation in the first place.”

“You are, but...it’s not a bad situation or anything like that. Far from it, actually,” Noire cut in.

“I don’t think many people would say that after having their whole body change the ways yours did,” Blanc said, smiling slightly.

“Well...maybe not…” Noire pouted, scooping up her twintails once more and running her fingers through the long, silky strands of jet-black hair.

“But...for me, it’s…”

Noire’s words hung heavily in the air as she looked down at herself.

Next to her, Blanc let out a soft, gentle sigh.

“I understand. I’ve written enough stories about people changing to know what kind of person would appreciate it happening to them.”

“You...you do?! Truly?!”

“Yeah. That’s why I’ve tried to make sure the characters I write about are the kind of people that really...that really need it.

Not every story I’ve written is like the one you read, of course. It was hard to be like that at the start. Most of the novels I wrote then were pretty simple and kept things more light and almost...hmm, I wonder what the word would be? I didn’t think too much about the person before everything happened, before they changed. They were a tool to get to a character I wanted to write about.”

“I’ve...I’ve read a lot of things that treat it like that, yeah,” Noire agreed, nodding.

“But then, at some point I started to care about who my character was before they changed. So now, while I still keep some aspects light and vague—to make it easier to explain how they settle into life afterwards, usually—I try to make the characters I write about full, complete lives from beginning to end. At least, I hope that’s the takeaway you got from what you read today.”

“To be honest... I don’t remember it much at all,” Noire admitted. “It sounds...really sweet, though.”

“I don’t know about all that,” Blanc said, shaking her head. “I’m just trying to do my best with what I write. But, the more characters I’ve made, the more I find that I understand people, too. So, when you say you’re happy about what’s happened to you...well, I think I know why, at least. Why you might feel that way.”

For a moment, Noire was silent.

“I’d wanted to go to Gamicademi for awhile, you know? I was going to apply for admission this year, even before it was announced that it was shifting a co-ed school, though I was terrified of what that meant and how it would turn out.”

“Mmm,” Blanc hummed. “It’s not much of a consolation now, but you wouldn’t have been the first person applying under such circumstances.”

“No?”

“Not at all. I’m sure it would have turned out fine for you as well, at least with how things were back then.”

“But then it opened up to everyone, and…

I still wanted to go to Gamicademi, but that made it feel less special...less liberating…and scarier...”

“It took away any affirmation you might have gotten,” Blanc added.

“Exactly!” Noire nodded. “It felt like instead of being a big step forward, I was getting pushed farther back from where I wanted to be.”

“And now? Do you still feel pushed back?”

“Now? Well...it’s not how I’d intended for things to go at all, but...it’s hard, I suppose, to argue with the results. Gamindustri isn’t a bad place by any means, but to have everything...to have myself so well cared for…”

Noire’s sentence trailed off for a moment, before the silence was broken by a small sniffle.

“There was so much I was worried about…”

Blanc slowly brought a hand around the back of Noire’s waist, and pulled her close to her side.

“It’s alright. Everything’s alright now. I won’t pretend to understand your worries, or how you were or thought of yourself before, but...that isn’t you now. Those things can’t control you, and they can’t hurt you.”

Noire turned her body to embrace Blanc, and pressed her head against her shoulder, letting her tears soak into her uniform while Blanc brought a hand up to stroke her hair.

“You’re Noire. Or whoever you want to be, really. You don’t even need to stick to the name that was in that story. You’re you, not her.”

“No,” Noire sobbed. “No, Noire’s a fine name. A perfect name.”

“It is...and Noire’s future—your future—is yours to control. And if it ever feels like it’s too much, well...you might not be great at handling it now,” Blanc teased, “but you do have some divinity of your own you can flex around. That’ll get you somewhere, I’m sure.”

Blanc felt Noire nod against her shoulder.

“If I...if there are other people out there, like me, would I be able to do the same thing you did for them?”

The smaller girl considered it for a minute.

“I’m not sure if there are other ways of doing it, but we’ve at least seen one way it can happen, so I don’t see why not. But...we might want to make sure it doesn’t change people who don’t really want it…”

“Yeah,” Noire giggled, her tears finally letting up. “That would be a real problem…”

Noire let out a soft sniffle as she pulled away, and dried what tears still clung to her eyes on her sleevelets.

“Feeling better?” Blanc asked.

“Yeah.”

“You sure you don’t want some company tonight?”

“Well…” Noire sighed, “I can’t deny that it might be nice…”

“Then let us help, Lady Noire!” Ram cried out, bursting through the door with Rom not far behind.

In a flash, they both cleared the room and practically tackled Noire, each sister taking an arm as they cuddled up against her in their pajamas.

“I-If you’ll have us,” the shyer of the two added, gently rubbing her face against one of Noire’s arms.

“O-Okay! I give, I give!” Noire yelled out, her body going limp as she realized that struggling against the sisters was completely useless.

Blanc couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle.

“Alright, you two, get off of her. Noire isn’t quite ready for bed yet, and I’m sure she’d like the chance to change into pajamas of her own before she sleeps.”

“O-Of course, Big Sister,” Rom stammered, her face red with embarrassment as she let go of the girl on the bed.

“Gotcha, Sis!” Ram said, releasing her vise-like grip on Noire’s arm.

“Besides, I still need to change as well,” Blanc continued, slowly rising off the bed.

“Whoah, really, Sis? You’re gonna sleep with us, too?!”

“I-I don’t think that’s quite nece-” Noire started to object, before getting cut off.

“Of course. After all, what better way to welcome our new guest into our house?” Blanc said, smiling cheerfully at Noire, though her eyes clearly said, “Don’t try me.”

“Oh, it’s been so long since we’ve had a sleepover like this!” Rom cheered, jumping down from the bed. “Lady Noire, let us help you pick out pajamas!”

“Yeah! We’ve got tons to choose from!” Ram added, the sisters already pulling Noire off by her arms as Blanc slipped out of the room to change before they all settled in for the night.

~~~

“You never get tired of writing all of this, do you?” Noire asked, closing a book and putting it back on the bookcase in the light novel club’s room.

“Just like you never get tired of reading them,” Blanc spat back, not even looking up from the notebook she was scrawling away in.

Just as Blanc had promised, Noire had managed to settle into a cozy life at Gamicademi over the past few weeks. Such a cozy life, in fact, that Blanc wasn’t even sure why she still stuck around, stomping about her clubroom all the time.

Though, and she’d never admit it, a small part of her did enjoy the company.

“Honestly, don’t you have some other friends’ club you could join?”

“Oh, I do! They try to recruit me all the time, I’ll have you know!” Noire boasted, reaching for a book on the bottom shelf.

“Then why not do all of us a favor, then?” Blanc grumbled.

“And deprive you the gift of my presence? Never!” Noire responded, grinning to herself as she opened up the book and started reading.

“Oh? This one’s familiar…”

Curious, Blanc pulled herself away from her writing long enough to see what the louder goddess was on about this time.

“That’s the one you were reading before you changed, remember?”

“I’ve told you before: I don’t at all!” Noire huffed, walking over to the chair opposite Blanc and taking a seat.

“Although, I do remember something about you not liking this one. Hmm, for some reason that makes me want to read it all the more,” Noire teased, flipping a page.

“There are a couple on the shelf over there I know _ you’re _ not fond of,” Blanc fired back. “Maybe I should go and give them a read, maybe offer some pointers.”

“Th-There’s no need for that!” Noire stammered back, ready to close the book if it meant keeping her initial dips into the world of creative writing out of the smaller girl’s hands. Noire knew she’d read them once, and that was terrifying enough for her.

“You can keep reading, moron,” Blanc sighed. “Yeah, I didn’t like that story much when I wrote it, and I still think it could stand to be better. But, with all that’s happened I guess I can’t hate it too much anymore.”

“Good!” Noire cried quickly pulling the book back up to her face. “I had no intention of stopping, anyway!”

Blanc sighed.

“At least it’ll keep her quiet,” she murmured, soft enough that Noire couldn’t hear.

Sure enough, Noire silently read for the next hour, flipping through page after page and giving Blanc plenty of time to work on her next novel, before she closed the book with a loud slam and put it down on the table.

“The hell’s that racket for?!” Blanc yelled, her pen nearly jumping out of her hand.

“I think I understand why you didn’t like this story!” Noire declared, a smugger, more confident look on her face than usual.

“Yeah? And why’s that?” Blanc asked, knowing that the answer was going to piss her off.

“Clearly you didn’t write my-I mean, the character’s twintails fluffy enough!”

Blanc didn’t acknowledge her.

“Frankly, that lack of attention to details is quite unlike you, Blanc! You’re normally far better than that!”

“Noire...that story isn’t about you, it just influenced how you changed,” Blanc grumbled, upset at herself for even entertaining the conversation.

“Maybe not, but wouldn’t it be better if she had fluffier hair? And if the Noire in the book were more full-figured, well…”

Noire paused, bracing herself against the chair as she raised a foot up Blanc’s legs, and left it resting against her inner thigh.

“...Surely, that would have inspired and excited you to no end. Wouldn’t it have?”

“I have no idea-”

Blanc’s protest was cut off by Noire pressing her foot right up against her panties, the shock and sensation of it sending a jolt through the small goddess’s body.

“H-Hey!” she yelled.

_ Dammit, she always gets worked up like this after she reads these stories! What the hell is wrong with this girl’s libido, anyway?! _

“I can tell, you know? The way you look at me all the time…” Noire teased, lifting the red, plaid skirt she wore as part of her new uniform up to expose more of her soft thigh to Blanc.

“Are you really doing this again?!”

_ You don’t even have that much friggin’ thigh you can expose with how short you wear that skirt! _

For all of her anger, Blanc’s voice quivered a little as Noire’s toes rubbed her soft lips through her panties.

“Oh? Are you scared? Come now, I’ve heard how much you’ve teased me about my butt all day. You’ve clearly got only one thing on your mind…”

_ It’s so friggin’ large, how’s anyone supposed to ignore it, moron?! _

“I’ve been writing-”

“-Hardly anything at all! Your eyes have been going up and down my legs all day, the whole time I was standing over at the bookcase,” Noire smirked.

“You say that,” Blanc said, gritting her teeth as she tried not to squirm, “as though you don’t show it off all the time!”

Not content to let her have the upper hand, Blanc retaliated in kind, her toes zeroing in on the moist lips pressed tight against Noire’s panties.

Both goddesses stared each other down as they rubbed each other through their underwear, until very obviously lewd sounds started to fill the light novel club’s room.

“Not backing down, hmm?” Noire teased, her chest heaving with each heavy, labored breath she took.

“Not for a second!” Blanc bit back, her cheeks flushed a deep red.

“Maybe I’ll have to get really serious, then,” Noire said, licking her lips seductively before having to bite down on her lower lip to stifle a moan.

_ Ah, crap, I’m too wet to even stop her at this point! _

“You wouldn’t dare…”

“Wouldn’t I?” Noire chuckled.

_ Fine! I’m not backing down this time, you friggin’ hussy! _

“You’ve done this every day this week, you damn moron!” Blanc yelled out, a flash filling the room as she took on her HDD form.

“And you just can’t get enough of it!” Noire shouted back, doing the same.

“I’m not gonna lose to you today,” White Heart teased, her foot pressing tightly against the form-fitting outfit barely concealing the other goddess’s most sensitive parts.

“I suppose there’s a first time for everything,” Black Heart snorted, smirking.

In an instant she was behind the smaller girl, her hands already working their way under her outfit, squeezing into her bare chest, sending loud, frustrated moans through White Heart’s lips.

~~~

“Tch.”

A raven-haired gyaru clicked her tongue as she walked down the hall, her already sharp expression narrowing into a blood-chilling glare.

“What’s wrong, Miki?” her friend, a tanned gyaru with a husky voice and a barely-contained bust, asked.

“Every time I walk by that room, it sounds like there’s someone getting it on in there. It’s really pissing me off, Ayacchi!” she explained, stopping in front of the offending room..

“Aww, come on, Miki! I know things haven’t been going great with you picking up one of the freshman guys, but-”

“-Th-That has nothing to do with this!” she huffed. “I walk down this hall every day on my way home, but the last two weeks it’s sounded like there’s always somebody fucking in there.”

“Ya ask to join in?”

“No, of course not!”

“Aww, could be fun, ya know?

But, room 1977, huh? That’s the one there’s all those rumors about yeah?” Ayacchi asked.

“Rumors? I just thought it was some hornball club…”

“Ehehe, I’d love to join a club that did that…” Ayacchi said, her breathing heavy and excited. “But I think that’s just...uhm...it’s some sort of lightmobile club or something?”

“Seriously? What the hell’s that?”

Ayacchi shrugged her shoulders.

“There’s no way that’s right, Ayacchi…

But...what are the rumors, anyway?”

“Oh, right, the rumors!” the tanned gyaru exclaimed, clapping her hands together and nearly sending her breasts out of her top. “I think most of them are about the noises you’ve heard. They say that there used to be lovers in a club that used that room, yeah? And they ended up losing their lives, all tragic and stuff like that, right? So their ghosts haunt the room now and only come out when the school’s about to close for the night, cause I guess that’s when their club used to meet or something.”

“That’s not much of a story, Ayacchi…

And I really don’t think those are the kind of moans I’ve been hearing.”

Ayacchi shrugged again.

“You could always ask that new girl. I think she goes there a lot.”

“Huh?! That priss with the twintails? Now you’re definitely pulling my leg! No way an uptight snob like that’s getting any!

I mean, she’s not a bad person or anything, but...no way she’s the type...”

“Hahaha, right? She’s kind of fun every once in awhile, but there’s no way she’d even know what to do down there!”

The two shared a laugh for a moment in front of the door, neither one’s curiosity fading in the least.

“Maybe you could knock?”

“Eh?!” Miki exclaimed. “Fuck that! You do it, Ayacchi!”

“Y-Yeah? M-Maybe I will, then!” 

Slowly, Ayacchi made her way to the door and stood outside of it. She swallowed hard as her perfectly-manicured fingers wrapped around the doorknob.

Just as she was about to push it open, a loud pair of moans spilled out from behind the door and she pulled her hand away in an instant, falling back into Miki.

“W-Waaaah!”

“Let’s get the hell out of here!”

The two gyaru scrambled to their feet and bolted, screaming as they ran out of the school, their mascara trailing down their faces as they cried in fear. In their heads, they both promised themselves that they would never travel down that hallway again.

Though the two girls who would eventually walk out of the room were none the wiser to what had happened in the hall, both Blanc and Noire were immensely confused the next day when the ghosts of room 1977 were all anyone was talking about. After some thought on the matter, Blanc was furious, and that day at the light novel club she didn’t lose to Noire—or Black Heart—in the slightest, even if it only drew more attention to their club...

**Author's Note:**

> This one got increasingly meta and self-reflective as it went on, and I hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
